Obliviously Sexy
by Stephfunky
Summary: Mikado reall didn't understand what he did to him did he? Moekado, underaged sex


**A.N: That is the baddest motherfucking rainbow I've ever seen. More after the note.**

* * *

The rain hadn't started until they were a scant block or so from Mikado's apartment, but it was fast and heavy to the point that by the end of their run to the shady complex both boys were soaked and panting. Kida took the stairs two at a time, laughing and looking back often to make sure Mikado was following him to catch all his jokes.

"Mikado, Mikado, look I'm pregnant~" The blond laughed lightly while panting the stuffed bag he had under the cover of his gray hoodie and jacket.

Mikado said nothing, knowing he couldn't honestly laugh but for once kindly holding back his derogatory comments. Kida was doing him a huge favor by staying with him this weekend, was helping him feel safe. Ever since Namie's goons had so easily broke into his home, his personal safe zone, he hadn't been entirely comfortable in it. There was a feeling, a sort of impure vibe in the air that made him feel as if he was being watched.

After the first week, Mikado had taken to staying in after school as long as he could or actually volunteering to accompany Kida on his skirt chasing adventures. The blond had noticed this sudden change and, with a level of tact that Mikado never would've guessed he had, provided his own solution to the problem. Namely, coming over so often that Mikado's neighbors were more surprised when the blond wasn't there than when he was.

It worked out nicely as Kida's parents were gone more often then they were home and the blond teen was never quite so happy as he was when he had an audience. Mikado was willing to listen to as many terrible jokes as Kida could tell as long as he didn't have to be alone any more.

Mikado smiled absently as Kida continued to babble about his 'child', slipping by the slightly younger teen to reach his door.

"Mi~ka~doooooooooooooooooooo~ What do you think it'll be?" The blond crooned in question, dancing about oddly once he made his way into Mikado's depressingly empty apartment. The brunette boy didn't answer immediately, taking the relative silent moment to check his windows. The one room studio was awkwardly quiet as he did so, Mikado feeling the eyes of his best friend following him thoughtfully. The feeling of the room was strangely pliable, like either of the boys could touch it if they so choose.

Mikado shivered, the cool air of the room licking at his moist person, his clothing thoroughly wet. The fabric stuck in awkward places and he felt oddly exposed, especially with Kida's eyes still so absolutely trained on him. Mikado darted his gaze to meet the blond's for a millisecond and cleared his throat, quickly looking away.

Kida did not remove his eyes from him although with a hearty laugh that felt completely out of place he did destroy the strange feeling of the room. "Well?"

Mikado blinked, glancing back up at the blond with wide blue eyes. "Well what?"

Kida laughed again and slapped his extended belly a few times, far too hard if the resounding sound that rang through the room was any indication. Mikado felt glad for a moment that Kida could never birth a child. "Is it a boy or is it a girl?"

"I think it's a bag of clothes."

Kida pouted. "You're no fun Mi~ka~do."

Mikado did not answer but to shiver a bit.

"You should take those off before you get sick."

Mikado glanced down at himself and shrugged, trying to play it off as inconsequential even as he shivered again. "What about you?"

"I have to give birth first."

Mikado rolled his eyes, shifting slightly with pent up energy.

Kida smirked lightly, crossing his arms and shifting his step to balance his weight more on his back foot. Here was Mikado, thinking he was all slick. Kida Masomi was not so easily distracted.

"You really should change though Mikado-kun, I'm not great at playing doctor."

Those big blue eyes blinked slowly as Mikado processed his words. "What? I don't even understand how that was supposed to be funny."

It _wasn't_ but Kida wasn't about to tell him that. "Just take those clothes off and change into something dry."

The other boy fidgeted and Kida found himself torn between exasperation and fangasism.

"I actually don't have any dry clothes that are clean," Mikado shuffled awkwardly. "I haven't had a chance to do laundry this week."

The unspoken _because I was avoiding this place like the plague_ was as loud as if Mikado had screamed it into a megaphone to Kida and he felt a pang of guilt. He should've been able to keep Mikado safe. It was because of him the boy was even here and Kida had promised himself he would keep the blue eyes boy safe. And here he was, too afraid of his own apartment to do laundry.

Kida pulled his bag out from under his shirt and pulled it open, rooting around inside a moment before pulling out his second hoodie (this one was older and more worn, but was far more loved if only for being to original) and offered it to Mikado.

Mikado gave him a curious, bird like look.

"Wear it."

"Oh."

They fell silent.

"Go, change out of those wet clothes."

"Right."

* * *

**A.N****: **_De-anon from the Durarara kink meme, KIDAxMIKADO FTW Copy~pastaed in case you haven't read Sick yet.~~~ Ummmm I'm really busy working on fills (read: like 15 stories I'm working) for that right now and I have a two week trip to Mexico here at the end of the month till like the 8thish of May so don't expect anything new on my other stories until like... the second week of May I wanna say, but but but! I am working on alot of other things too! Another chapter of DOA (My Russia/America fic) is written and just needs to be typed, I'm working on a rough of the next chapter of My God as well as the final chapter of Screwed (about damn time), as well as filling those challenges for Breeding Bunnies~ So look forward to that :3_


End file.
